1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus, and particularly to an image processing method and apparatus in which output image data is obtained by effecting image processing for original image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known in recent years a technology in which frame images recorded on a photographic film are photoelectrically read by a reading sensor such as a CCD, image processing such as enlargement/reduction or various corrections is performed for digital image data obtained by the reading, and based on the digital image data subjected to the image processing, images are formed on a recording material by modulated laser light.
In the technology in which frame images are read by a reading sensor such as a CCD in a digital manner, in order to realize accurate image reading, a frame image is preliminary read (so-called pre-scan), reading conditions corresponding to density of the frame image, and the like (for example, an amount of light irradiated on the frame image, charge accumulation time in a CCD, and the like) are determined, and the frame image is read again based on the determined reading conditions (so-called fine scan).
An image processing condition in performing image processing is set by calculation based on digital image data (pre-scan data) obtained by performing pre-scan. In this case, an image outputted by using digital image data, which has been subjected to image processing based on the set image processing condition, may be tested by an operator. That is, it is determined whether a frame image recorded on a film is outputted accurately. For example, in a case of photographing a human subject against light, if exposure is performed so that the human subject becomes a suitable image, a bright portion such as the sky becomes white. On the other hand, if exposure is performed so that the sky becomes a suitable image, the human subject becomes dark. As described above, there is a possibility that a region corresponding to any one of a bright portion (highlight) or a dark portion (shadow) of an output image loses in detail so that the frame image recorded on the film may not be accurately outputted. In this case, the operator indicates correction of an image.
When the operator indicates correction of an image, an image processing condition is calculated again based on pre-scan data and the image processing condition is thereby corrected. Subsequently, when image processing is performed for the pre-scan data based on the corrected image processing condition and an image is outputted using digital image data subjected to image processing, the frame image recorded on the film is accurately outputted.
However, there is recently a tendency of plural kinds of image processing operations being carried out for digital image data obtained by reading a frame image recorded on a film. For this reason, the calculation performed for correction of the image processing condition becomes complicated and requires a lot of time, as the number of image processing operations performed for the digital image data increases. Further, the calculation for correcting the image processing condition is executed separately from the calculation for setting the image processing condition. Accordingly, there is a problem that a lot of time is required until the image processing condition is corrected and an image represented by output image data, which is generated by performing the image processing based on the corrected image processing condition, that is, a frame image recorded on a film is accurately outputted.
The present invention has been devised in order to solve the above-described problems and an object thereof is to provide an image processing method and apparatus, in which an image represented by output image data can be corrected in a simple manner.
In order to achieve the above-described object, in accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus which effects image processing for original image data so as to obtain output image data, comprising:
processing content setting means which sets, based on the original image data, a plurality of kinds of processing contents of at least one kind of image processing for the original image data;
output means which outputs, based on a specified processing content among the plurality of kinds of processing contents set by the processing content setting means, an image represented by the output image data generated by effecting at least one kind of image processing for the original image data;
input means for inputting information which indicates correction of the image outputted by the output means; and
processing content switching means which, when information which indicates correction of the image is inputted by the input means, switches the processing content of image processing effected for the original image data to another processing content among the plurality of kinds of processing contents.
The image processing apparatus according to the first aspect of the present invention is provided with the processing content setting means which sets a plurality of kinds of processing contents of at least one kind of image processing among a plurality of image processing effected for original image data. The processing content is, for example, comprised of information which indicates that a plurality of previously set image processing are each performed or not, and information which indicates a processing condition of image processing to be performed. The image processing includes gradation conversion processing effected correspondingly to a picture pattern of an image represented by original image data, local density adjustment processing of an image represented by original image data, distortion correcting processing for correcting distortion in an image represented by original image data, and color/density correcting processing for an entire region of an image represented by original image data.
Further, the image processing apparatus also includes the output means which outputs an image represented by output image data generated by effecting image processing having a specified processing content for the original image data. The output means is comprised of display means for displaying an image, and display control means which estimates an image represented by the output image data and displays the image on the display means. As the display means, for example, a recording material or a CRT can be used. An output state of the image outputted by the output means varies in accordance with conditions made at the time of recording the image on a film (for example, photographing by back-lighting, or not). Accordingly, when the image outputted by the output means is not in a desired output state, correction of the image is needed. Therefore, the image processing apparatus includes the input means for inputting information which indicates correction of the image. As the input means, for example, a keyboard or a mouse can be used. The information can be inputted by an operator""s manual operation. Namely, when the image outputted by the output means is visually observed by the operator and it is determined that correction of the image is needed, the operator inputs the information indicating correction of the image via the input means.
The image processing apparatus also includes the processing content switching means which switches a processing content of image processing for original image data. Namely, when the information which indicates correction of an image is inputted by the input means, the processing content is switched to other processing content among the plurality of kinds of processing contents set in advance by the processing content setting means.
As described above, a plurality of kinds of processing contents of image processing for the original image data are set in advance, and only by switching the processing content to other one when the information which indicates correction of an image is inputted, the processing content of image processing can be altered. This makes it possible to correct the image in a simple manner. As a result, the time required for outputting the corrected image can be shortened and the number of operations can be reduced.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus according to the first aspect, wherein the plurality of kinds of processing contents set by the processing content setting means include processing contents which are set so that processing conditions of a specified image processing differ from one another, and when information which indicates correction relating to the specified image processing is inputted via the input means, the processing content switching means switches a processing content of the specified image processing to other processing content.
The processing content setting means provided in the image processing apparatus relating to the second aspect of the present invention allows setting of the processing contents in which processing conditions of the specified image processing operation differ from one another. The input means can input information which indicates correction of an image relating to the specified image processing, for example, information corresponding to the processing conditions set by the processing content setting means. The processing content switching means switches the processing content to other one based on the information inputted by the input means.
As described above, when the image outputted by the output means is corrected, the processing content of image processing can be altered only by switching the processing content of the specified image processing operation based on the inputted information. For this reason, the image can be corrected in a simple manner. Accordingly, the time required for outputting the corrected image can be shortened and the number of operations can be reduced.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus according to the first aspect , wherein when the processing content of the specified image processing is switched to other different processing content, the processing content switching means further switches at least one processing content of at least another image processing relating to the specified image processing to different another processing content.
When at least one processing content of any specified image processing is changed, the processing content switching means changes at least one processing content of the specified image processing, and further changes at least one processing content for other image processing relating to the specified image processing. At this time, the processing content setting means is preferably provided to set in advance at least one processing content of the related other image processing so as to respectively correspond to the at least one processing content for the specified image processing.
As a result, when an image outputted by the output means is corrected, only by inputting information indicating correction relating to the specified image processing using the input means, at least one processing content of the related image processing can also be changed together with the at least one processing content of the specified image processing. For this reason, an image can be corrected in a simple manner. Accordingly, the time required for outputting the corrected image can be shortened and the number of operations can be reduced.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus according to the first aspect, wherein when a plurality of kinds of image processing are effected for the original image data, the processing content switching means simultaneously switches respective processing contents of the plurality of kinds of image processing to other processing contents.
When the plurality of kinds of image processing are effected for the original image data, the processing content setting means sets a plurality of kinds of processing contents for each of the plurality of image processing. At this time, in a case in which the information indicating correction of the image is inputted, if respective processing contents of each of the plurality of image processing are sequentially switched, the time required for outputting the corrected image increases. Accordingly, in the processing content switching means of the image processing apparatus relating to the fourth aspect, when the information which indicates correction of an image is inputted and the processing content of image processing for the original image data is switched to other one, respective processing contents are switched to other processing contents simultaneously.
As a result, the time required for switching the processing content of image processing for the original image data can be shortened and the time required for outputting the corrected image can also be shortened.
In accordance with a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus according to claim 1, wherein the plurality of kinds of processing contents set by the processing content setting means include a basic processing content which forms a foundation of processing content of image processing for the original image data, and when information which indicates correction of an image is inputted by the input means, the processing content switching means switches processing content to the basic processing content, and thereafter, changes processing content based on the inputted information.
When the corrected image is further corrected and the number of image processing operations, from the original image data, increases, the quality of an image to be outputted deteriorates. Accordingly, the processing content setting means provided in the image processing apparatus of the fifth aspect of the present invention sets a plurality of kinds of processing contents including basic processing content which form a foundation of processing content of image processing for the original image data. For example, when processing contents for a plurality of kinds of image processing are set, the plurality of kinds of processing contents set for each image processing include basic processing contents of the image processing. At this time, by providing, in the image processing apparatus, selecting means for setting the basic processing contents from the plurality of kinds of processing contents set by the processing content setting means, arbitrary processing contents may also be selected to be set as the basic processing contents.
Further, when information which indicates processing correction of an image is inputted by the input means, the content switching means first switches processing content to the basic processing content, and thereafter, switches to processing content based on the inputted information. Namely, when an image outputted by the output means is corrected, image data based on the basic processing contents is necessarily corrected.
For example, when the image outputted by the output means is not brought into a desired output state irrespective of correction based on switched image processing content and further correction is required, the image is returned to an output state prior to correction (that is, the correction is canceled), and thereafter, the image is corrected based on other switched processing content. As a result, in the image processing apparatus of the present invention, a desired output image can be obtained without causing deterioration in the quality of an image.
In accordance with a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing method in which image processing is effected for original image data so as to obtain output image data, comprising:
a processing content setting step in which a plurality of kinds of processing contents of at least one kind of image processing for the original image data is set based on the original image data;
an output step in which an image represented by the output image data generated by effecting at least one kind of image processing for the original image data is outputted based on a specified processing content among the plurality of kinds of processing contents set in the processing content setting step;
an input step in which information which indicates correction of the image outputted in the output step is inputted; and
a processing content switching step in which when information which indicates correction of the image is inputted in the input step, the specified processing content is switched to another processing content among the plurality of kinds of processing contents.